violetta_fanaticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Give It All
Give It All is a song sung by Martina Stoessel and Pablo Espinosa as Violetta Castillo and Tomas.In English, it's sung by Maggie McClure and Johnny Yong Bosch. Lyrics What if it's an illusion Or is that the sound your heart makes Tell me, I want to hear it each day I can be the one you'll see You can put your faith in me So come on, I'll be there for you My true love, we can rise above For you're the one I find myself Just thinking of Take my hand And I'll hold on so strong because I see our story in this song Give it all All or nothing To find success then Find success then Then its, you can have all that you see Reach as high as you can Give it all All or nothing When you've lost it We'll go find it And then its, all that you could ever need But for certain we will give it all One thing is so clear to see You bring out the best in me Then I say "let's do things your way" Only thing that I can see You're as much a part of me So I say, "we'll do things our way" My true love (my true love) We can rise above (rise above) For you're the one I find myself Just thinking of (and I think of you) Take my hand (my hand) And I'll hold on so strong because I see our story in this song Give it all All or nothing To find success then Find success then Then its, you can have all that you see Reach as high as you can Give it all All or nothing When you've lost it We'll go find it Then its, you can have all that you see Reach as high as you can You'll be on your way You know you can have it all You guess so, you think so You know so, oh Just give it a try Hear the music in your voice Your song, your words flow to the tempo Give it all All or nothing (all or nothing) Then its, you can have all that you see Reach as high as you can All or nothing All or nothing When you've lost it We'll go find it Then its, you can have all that you see Reach as high as you can Don't let this chance go by You'll take it Your destiny is here You'll make it You can have all that you see Reach as high as you can Don't let this chance get by Go take it Your destiny is here You'll make it You can have it, if you dare Make the world your moment and be there Trivia *Tomás wrote this song for Violetta. *Francesca thought that the song was for her. *Tomás and Francesca had to sing it for Angie's assignment, but she skipped and she let Violetta sing it. *This is considered to be a Tomletta song. *This song is called Tienes Todo in Spanish. Video Gallery Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Tomletta